the_valley_of_venomfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiara-Ne
'Appearance' Height: '3' 7" '''Build: '''Hourglass, but toned '''Main color: '''Red '''Markings: '''Nil '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Organic right eye, yellow iris. Bionic left eye with red lens '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Average length dreads. Three locks of purple hair that hang to the left '''Other noticeable features: '''Heavy scaring to torso, thighs, and upper arms. One prominent scar running from left collar bone, down across breast (bisecting left nipple), and finishing on left hip '''Overall clothing style: '''Two piece body suit with short sleeves and lace up corseting in back. Fingerless gloves with blue trim. Brown leather gun belt with gold buckle. Black boots with blue uppers 'Personality Likes *Guns *Bullet (Though she won't admit it publicly) *Warfare *Classical music Dislikes *Fools *Bullet *Downtime Fav drink: '''Whiskey '''Fav food: '''Steak, medium well '''Personality: Strict and cold due to 'personal losses' in her past. She had closed her heart to any romantic notions, believing they are simply a distraction. In battle she is cunning and quite ruthless, and has been know to take risks, a trait that made her sutible for command of the 14th Assault Platoon. Can also be sadistic at times to her opponents. Believes in echidna supremacy and longs for the return to the days when her race was the most advanced socially, technologically, and scientifically. Believes that she can help return them to those days if only she could assume control of the Chapter and break it away from Eggman's influence. She is, however, patient in this respect, knowing she needs to bide her time until she can aquire the 'Ultimate Weapon' to help make her push for power. Tactically sound. Maintains a 'friendly rivalry' with fellow Assault Platoon, the 10th. Also maintains a love/hate relationship with Lieutenant Bullet, with whom she has soultouched, despite promising herself never to fall in love. 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Marksman skills *Determination *Leadership skills Weaknesses: *Temper *Trust in others outside her platoon *Stubborn 'History' *First born of Liza-Ne and Proteus * Meets her life long friend, June-La for the first time. They both click, their friendship so close they are almost like sisters. *Attended cadet school *Received first bionic at age ten (Birthday present) and started ballistics training. *Lost father (KIA) *Graduated cadet school as lieutenant. Assigned to the 7th Tactical Platoon. * Early mission with 7th results in 'issues'. * Ambushed and trapped in foxhole with trooper named Premus. Accidentally reveals she is still a virgin. * Premus bugs her to do the deed, not wanting to die a virgin. * Wham, bam, thank you, Ma'am. Both lose virginity, but only Premus gets any fun, leaving Kiara feeling nothing after his two short thrusts. * Talk about sexual dissatisfaction... * Great, now they get saved. *Fought in Civil War for the Flame Legion *Lost mother to a wasting disease *Promoted to Captain. Told of June-La's death. Assumed command of the 14th Assault Platoon *Followed Lien-Da in relocating to Eggman's Empire *1st encounter with Wolfen Down. Sees the power of the Infinity Gauntlet and vows to gain it for her own ambitions *Return of June-La during the 2nd Portal Incident *Rivalry with Captain Saline of the Soumercan Chapter. Shot by Saline during the Battle of the Mystic Ruins *Invasion of Albion *First encounter with the 10th Assault Platoon. Rivalry with Bullet begins *Survives 'The Vanishing' due to being away from Albion whilst on a mission. *Rivalry with Fangs begins. Ensuring combat and persecution of Fangs results in possible feelings developing with Bullet *3rd Portal Incident. Badly injured in offworld battle with alien bugs. Succumbs to feelings for Bullet. Both officers realize they have become Soultouched *Maid of Honour at June-La's wedding to Grandmaster Zac *Infection *Bites the bullet (bad pun...) and moves into the same quarters as Bullet, publicly acknowledging their relationship. 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Body is heavily scarred form a lifetime of combat. Refuses to have scars surgically covered up, preferring to wear them proudly as a sign of her experiences *Relationship with Bullet is complicated. Strong feelings of love mixed with hate. Respects his ballistics skills. Both can often be found fighting, and yet this only serves to strengthen their love for each other *Has a fondness for classical music, and will often listen to it, conducting the music, when alone *Has a natural skill with most guns. Owns an old bolt action rifle, the first gun she ever used and trained with. Owns a personalized laser pistol with plasma capabilities built for her by June-La, her most prized possession *Prefers power maul as close combat weapon * Her voice has a very slight German accent (From her father's side), but it's not normally noticeable. However when he gets angry, it has a tendency to bleed through and tint her speech.